hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1407 - 12 Chefs Compete
The seventh episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 14, 2015. On that episode, Greek cuisine was the main theme, Ramsay gave two chefs pep talks, and two station meltdowns caused one team to fall way behind at dinner service. Intro While dismissing the chefs, Ramsay called Josh down, and asked him what the fuck happened during service. Josh admitted that he dropped the ball and knew that he had to bounce back, but Ramsay reminded him that it was not a sign of weakness to ask for help, urged him to open up, and to get a grip. Knowing that Ramsay wanted him at his best, Josh refused to let him down, and gave himself a pep talk in the bedroom. Meanwhile, the rest of the chefs were eating dinner together, Milly and Alison asked where Josh was, and T admitted that she was getting worried about him. Team Challenge The next day, both teams went downstairs, where Ramsay explained that whenever he travelled across the world, he would always try to pick up new ideas, and one of the countries that he has been to was the hallmark of philosophy, architecture, and cuisine, before revealing that Greece was the country he was referring to. Then, traditional Greek dancers came to put on a show for the chefs, Sarah revealed how much she loved them as they reminded her of a festival she went to as a child, Adam said that he would leave the shoulder dance to his family at Bar Mitzvah, and Bret said that he would be more interested if there was some Miami booty music playing along. For the Greek Cuisine Challenge, each team would cook some of the most well-known Greek proteins, but Randy was concerned as he never cooked or eaten Greek cuisine before in his life. Each chef would stand behind a dome containing a protein, the chef from the other team would stand with them, and Milly decided to go against Meghan as she has been the strongest on the red team so far. Both of them have competed against each other twice, and he wanted to beat the best in order to become the best. After going to their domes, Ramsay asked each pair to reveal what protein they would be cooking. Josh and Alison got lamb, Michelle and Bret got prawns, which made the latter confident in his skills, Milly and Meghan got squid, which spooked Randy as he never saw squid before, T and Randy got chicken, much to the latter’s relief, Sarah and Nick got swordfish, and Adam and Christine got pork. After, Ramsay explained the Greek tradition of smashing plates, and revealed that they would have to smash plates in order to get their ingredients, before giving a demonstration. However, Milly was concerned about them breaking stuff, especially when there was a lot of high energy. Each team had seven minutes to smash their plates, collect their ingredients for their dishes, and put it up on the board. Josh brutally smashed his first plate, but got dismayed when he got oranges, while Bret got more confident when he got feta cheese, and Michelle hesitantly smashed her plate. As time went on, Michelle was concerned as her ingredients did not work at all together, as well as about what her dish would be. Eventually, the chefs got all their ingredients on the board in time. After, the chefs had 40 minutes to cook their dishes, and it was revealed that they did not have to use all of their gathered ingredients. Randy was still confused on what his dish would be, so he decided to put some stuff together in the way he wanted, though Nick moved away from him as he was a mess. Twenty five minutes remaining, Michelle decided to drop her eggplant as she felt it would not work with her prawns, and decided to use kiwi instead. Ten minutes remaining, Josh knew that he had to pick up the pace on his dish, but when time was running out, he was concerned that his lamb would not rest properly. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated in time. Chef Michael Psilakis was invited as a guest judge, both he and Ramsay would judge on a scale of 1-5, and the team with the most points would win. When Psilakis entered the room, Adam felt a little intimidated as he knew that guy was the best of the best about Greek cuisine. On the first round, Alison and Josh competed, and she presented her tahini marinated lamb and Greek yogurt filling. While it was praised for a great presentation, Psilakis felt that the lamb was overcooked, and Alison scored 6 points. Then, Josh’s seared lamb with tri-colored couscous, candied orange and apple was heavily criticized for having a pool of blood on the plate due to the meat not being rested properly, and a dismayed Bret compared it to lamb blood soup. So, Ramsay and Psilakis refused to eat the dish, Josh scored only two points, and the red team led 6-2. While Bret’s Greek styled grilled prawns scored eight points for being a wonderful dish and cooked beautifully, Michelle’s prawn dish was criticized for the fraiche and cream elements, and not being a Greek dish. So, Michelle scored three points, an annoyed T told her that her kiwi and fraiche plan was doomed from the start, and the blue team led 10-9. While Meghan’s squid with walnut purée scored 9 points for being a solid dish up a level, Milly’s squid with sweet potato scored 6 points for just missing the mark, and the red team led 18-16. Milly was annoyed that he lost to Meghan for a third time, but warned her that he would be coming for her. T’s kale stuffed chicken on a sweet potato hash was praised for being well executed and scored 7 points, but despite being nervous, Randy’s pan-seared chicken with eggplant and new potato was heavily praised for reminding Psilakis of his Greek heritage. So, Randy scored a perfect 10, the blue team led 26-25, and Bret was ecstatic that Randy pulled it out. Christine’s pork kebab with grapes and fig sauce impressed Psilakis for reminding him of his mother’s cooking, and she scored 8 points. However, Adam’s seared pork with basmati rice was praised for being the best dish he had ever made in the competition yet, he scored a perfect 10, and the score was 36-33 for the blue team. On the last round, Sarah and Nick competed, and she presented her swordfish with garbanzo beans, feta and capers. While it was praised for its presentation, Psilakis criticized the dish for being under seasoned, and Sarah scored 7 points. Then, Nick presented his grilled swordfish marinated in fresh oregano, and while it was praised for reminding Psilakis of his heritage, the swordfish was criticized for being overcooked. So, Nick scored 5 points, but it was still enough for the blue team to win the challenge 41-40. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a go-karting experience at K-1 Speed, hosted by Miss California USA 2013 Maybelynn Capeluj. During the reward, Josh wanted to burn rubber, and while he passed most of his teammates, he crashed, and Randy won the race. Also, Adam finished second, and Josh finished third. After, the blue team took a photo with Capeluj. Punishment The red team was punished by cleaning both the dining room and the kitchens for the following service. During the punishment, Sarah realized that they needed a vacuum for the smaller shards, but could not find an outlet to plug in, and asked her team where it was. However, Meghan found that annoying as they themselves did not know where they were, and Sarah was frustrated that nobody was helping her. When Sarah did find an outlet, she asked if anybody knew where an extension cord was, annoying them even more. Before service Later, the blue team came back from their reward, and began prepping for service, with Bret asking Randy if he would perform another great service. Before service began, Ramsay pulled Milly to the pantry room, and told him that he did not want him to get down when he was losing a challenge. Then, Milly tearfully told Ramsay that he may need more experience, but Ramsay told him to stop underestimating himself as he could cook, produce good food, and just needed to believe in himself more. The pep talk helped Milly realize that he needed to stop wallowing in the past, focus on the future, and was determined not to let himself or Ramsay down. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner Service Erik Palladino and Maybelynn Capeluj were in attendance, and a special seared octopus appetizer was served tableside by Josh and Michelle. Nick felt that the blue team was unstoppable due to their challenge win, and his risotto was accepted, along with Adam’s scallops. Because of Nick’s leadership, the men were able to push out appetizers at an impressive speed, much to Milly’s joy. In the red kitchen, while T's risotto was accepted, Alison sent a raw lobster tail, much to her embarrassment, and then, she sent an overcooked lobster that smelled like they were in fried butter. Meghan called Alison’s mistake an amateur one, and Ramsay discovered that she burnt the butter in the pot. While T was shocked as she felt Alison knew better, the latter managed to get her third attempt approved, and food was finally leaving the red kitchen. Thirty minutes into service, the blue team began working on entrées. However, Randy sent liquid mashed potatoes to the pass, Ramsay pulled him to the pantry room, and he denied making the mashed potatoes, claiming that somebody else made it by adding too much cream. When they returned to the kitchen, Ramsay asked the blue team who added the cream into the mashed potatoes, but that led to a minor argument as none of them knew who did it. While Milly accused Randy of putting the cream in the mashed potatoes, Ramsay told the latter that while he did not mind the situation, he just did not want any cream in the mashed potatoes. In the red kitchen, the women were sending out their appetizers, and were beginning on entrées. However, Christine sent burnt and mushy garnishes that Ramsay compared to baby food, before she was asked what was going on. An annoyed Meghan said that garnishes should not be that difficult as it was reheating vegetables, and then, Christine sent raw eggplant, forcing Meghan to go and help Christine. In the blue kitchen, Randy’s refire on the mashed potatoes was accepted, and the men were pushing out entrées once again. On the following ticket, Milly sliced a Wellington incorrectly, but decided to send it to the pass regardless. However, Ramsay saw the imperfect Wellington, showed the men the pieces that he compared to doorsteps, and Adam said that Milly should have known better than that as it was a noticeable mistake. However, Milly argued that he did not know the Wellingtons would have been rejected for being cut wrong, and revealed that he had another one ready to go. In the red kitchen, Meghan’s leadership on garnish allowed the women to send out entrées. However, Sarah sent both undercooked Wellingtons and overcooked lamb, Ramsay showed the red team her mistake, and Meghan said that Sarah should have learned how to cook before coming to the competition. Meanwhile, the blue customers were enjoying their entrées as the men received their next order. Adam revealed that he wanted to be on fish as he had not done so since the opening night, and was confident on his branzino. However, Ramsay saw that the branzino had too much oil in the pan, berated Adam for his careless mistake, and the latter was forced to start over. One hour and a half into service, T decided to help Sarah on meat, but T was annoyed when the latter continued to slice a raw lamb, and revealed that they did not trust Sarah for that reason. When the dishes were being sent to the pass, Ramsay showed the red team Christine’s lentils that were overpowered by garlic, Sarah’s oxidized lamb and stringy chicken, and an annoyed T compared those two’s poor performances to the headless horsemen. Then, Ramsay took the red team over to the blue kitchen, and showed them that while the men were firing their last ticket, they themselves had eight tickets left. Because of that, Ramsay kicked the red team out of the kitchen, deemed them the clear losers, asked them to nominate two people for elimination, and revealed that the blue team would finish off their remaining tickets. While going back to the dorms, Sarah said that it was not fun working with people that hated her, before saying that it sucked. Meanwhile, Ramsay ordered the blue team to go in the red kitchen, and while the men were taken aback by that order, they came in and began working on orders. Milly compared that situation to the invasion of Normandy, Bret said that it was the first time that season they had to finish the red team’s service, and believed that the blue team was getting stronger every service. Eventually, the blue team completed service for the red team. Post-mortem Back in the dorms, T asked Sarah if she could explain her poor performance, but while the latter knew that services were her weak point, Michelle reminded her that Hell’s Kitchen was about services, before T reminded Sarah about how disorganized she was on meat. However, Sarah argued that she knew she could do as she trained in France, and refused to go home. Then, Meghan reminded Christine how simple the garnish station should have been as a professional kitchen always had garnishes ready in two minutes, but then, Michelle reminded how Alison’s lobster tails forced them to restart their first order of appetizers, which T agreed with. However, Alison retorted that it was Christine’s second time on garnish, and that she tried to communicate with the latter, but Meghan reminded Alison that she should have taken over the moment Christine struggled. T remarked that Christine did not have an assertive voice, and the latter annoyingly asked T what her vote was. Elimination Meghan announced Sarah as the red team’s first nominee, and Christine as the second. During their pleas, Christine said that she had improved since the previous service and felt that she was growing and learning a lot, but Ramsay reminded her how the lentils stunk of garlic, and she admitted it to be an oversight. Then, Ramsay reminded Sarah of how she sank both herself and the red team, and that she did not even ask for help, before asking her where the proudness was coming from. However, Sarah recalled that she was trying to ask for help earlier, but the red team ignored her, referring to the punishment. Then, Ramsay asked Sarah if she thought she could cook better with the blue team, which she answered she would, much to the men’s concern. After much deliberation, Ramsay denied Sarah’s request, and she was eliminated for her declining performances, and saying that he could not wait for her to bounce back any longer. During her exit interview, Sarah said that while the red team did not have her back, she knew that her poor performance record did not help matters. After Sarah left, Ramsay told both teams to go over what went wrong, and warned them that if they put in another poor performance, he would be eliminating more than one person. While being dismissed, Meghan believed that the red team would be in better shape without Sarah, but knew that it was time to step up. Bret believed that if he could keep leading the blue team, he would have a shining chance at winning, and Christine believed that while the red team was underestimating her, she did not care as she would be the winner at the end. Ramsay's comment: "Sarah kept telling me she was here to learn. Unfortunately for her, I'm not looking for learners, I'm looking for leaders." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14